Blade of the Wizard
by JakeRoss2
Summary: As darkness descends upon the Dragon Army, their only hope is the recently repowered American Dragon Jake Long, and the whispers of the legendary master of magic. While Adren Karr, Jake's fiercest enemy, draws closer to his goal, the Blade of the Wizard..


**I dedicate this opening chapter to Sabrina Khan, who has discovered her fanfictioned identity. Lol  
>JR2<strong>

**The Wizard War  
>Part II<strong>

**Blade of the Wizard**

**As the war between the Dragon Army and the Dark Armada increases, there is only one whisper of hope in the ever expanding darkness and Chaos. The fabled Master Nod Nam seems to be one of the few that can assist Jake Long to master his dark powers without becoming an even greater threat than his enemy—the one person that can actually stop the constant onslaught of the powerful Dragon Wizard Adren Karr, leader of the Dark Armada. However, even as Jake Long searches for the whispered Master Nod Nam, Adren Karr draws closer to discovering his secret objective, locating the legendary Blade of the Wizard, a weapon that will tip the odds in his favor and seal his victory over the world and the magical communities.**

**With this single thread of hope their only option, the dragons must do the only thing they can in Jake's absence; fight against the new Empire that threatens their existence and hope to hold out long enough for their re-instated champion to return.**

**Sadly, as the forces of good try their utmost to gather themselves against the forces of evil, Adren Karr seems to have an even greater surprise in store for his enemies, one that will not only stop their efforts, but will destroy the one thing that they have left to hold on to…Hope.**

**Chapter I: Prove Yourself**

_1016 Years Prior…_

Morgan Mandon was a powerful young wizard who was unmatched and unrivaled. He was barebacked and squared-off against his friend and mentor, Morfid, the powerful and enigmatic Babylonian Dragon.

"_Sistros Minos_," whispered Morgan, using his hands to channel his magic, red blades of pure energy materialized before him and sped towards the black scaled dragon.

Morfid's wing spun defensively in front of his chest, deflecting the spell away from himself, it ricocheted harmlessly into the river. The Babylonian Dragon stumbled back a few feet, and steadied himself.

"Morfid?" said Morgan, his hazel eyes filled with concern and worry for his friend.

The Babylonian Dragon trembled, "I'm growing ever weaker from this disease," he whispered.

Morgan Mandon's face was etched with sorrow, "But you can't die, you need to see your grandchildren first,"

Morfid managed a smile, "You and Fayana will definitely take care of your children, even without me around,"

Morgan ground his teeth in minor annoyance, "I hate when you speak like this master, you will survive, you will make the necessary sacrifices in order to survive,"

The Babylonian Dragon shook his head, "For me to survive would be at a most terrible cost Morgan, a cost that you could only dream to imagine,"

XX

_Fewer things struck fear within a person's heart than the display of raw power_ mused Adren Karr, leader and commander of the Dark Armada, an amalgamation of the Hunstclan, Dark Wizards and many magical creatures of darkness.

Dressed in black robes that covered his entire body, the cowl of them lowered to reveal his handsome yet scarred face. He stood in an open field, four of his generals behind him at attention.

The reason that they were present was for his own meeting with a member of the wizard forces of Jericho, the largest wizard community in the world.

Mical Andarus, the head of the Andarus Family of wizards stood a few paced ahead of him, two younger wizards behind him.

"So you are pledging you and your men to my cause/?" said Adren, magic made his voice boom. Blessed with not only blood from the potent Mandon Family of wizards, he was also the vessel of powerful dragon's blood, that of Morfid himself, the former Babylonian Dragon from a thousand years ago, the first Dark Dragon.

"Of course Adren," said Mical with a bow, the man was tall and regal, dressed in fine clothes and wearing many rings and bands around his wrists.

Adren was disgusted with the man's physical appearance, his arrogant and overly extravagant array of material wealth that he seemed to flaunt before him. Even this man, however, would shudder at the young Dragon Wizard's true wealth and power, being of the most wealthy Arrafed Hunters.

His powers were limitless and unmatched in his army, none would defy him, and few would refer to him as Adren.

"From now on, you shall refer to me as Lord Karr," said Adren evenly.

Mical shot him a look of pure surprise, which then turned to anger, Adren's dark eyes, however, diffused any chance of an argument between the two, a look from him really could kill.

"As you command, Lord Karr," said Mical with a bow.

Adren turned on his heels and made his way past his four generals present and made his way to the small building that was before them.

Sabrina Khan, the Scarlet Knight and his lover, stood draped in the doorway, she smiled at him with pleasure, "We have drafted three new recruits Adren," she whispered almost seductively.

The Dark Hunter smiled, ever since he had spared her life in the arena, she had been drawn to his display of raw power and his pure lust for her. The love that she had once held for Jake Long had been long replaced with hatred; completely eclipsed by her affection and obsession with Adren.

The young man radiated power, and he was not afraid of it as Jake was.

"Dragons?" questioned Adren.

Sabrina nodded slowly, motioning to the three humans who stood behind her.

The three humans were men, all around the same height but with different hair colors.

"Dragon forms?" said Adren.

The three humans nodded, transforming with ease into powerful beasts of magic. Two were of a dark red, the other on the left was of yellow. The designs on their scales were simple and almost forgettable.

"And how can I come to trust your defection?" said Adren calmly.

The three dragons glanced among themselves at a loss for words. The yellow dragon cleared his throat, "Command us Lord Karr, we shall obey,"

The Dragon Wizard smiled slowly, "To the death, only the survivor will be able to join me,"

He turned and walked away, his arm around Sabrina's waist.

"Are you sure you want to lose two of the three recruits?" she whispered softly.

Her lover smiled again, "My dear, I prefer loyalty over fire-power from my dragon forces, a single traitor within our midst could undermine my entire war effort,"

She sighed, "I suppose,"

The sound of the fighting dragons behind him grew louder, "You disagree?" he said.

Sabrina Khan frowned, "Just a bit,"

Adren turned on his heels, only two dragons remained, one of the red ones lay dead, a gaping hole in his neck, "Change of plans, you two have proven yourselves, welcome to the Dark Armada,"

"We hear and we obey lord Karr," they said in unison, bowing before him in dragon form.

Adren nodded, "Indeed,"

* * *

><p><strong>MY Apologies for such the late upload, I am indeed back, however my updates may be less frequent as I am extremely occupied in recent times (and the reason for my delayed upload was actually a minor hand injury that prevented me from typing). Please read and review. Blade of the Wizard shall be updated weekly or twice weekly, depending on writing conditions. Tuesday and Fridays as usual. Thank you in advance for your patience.<strong>

**JR2**


End file.
